Dormir con Madara y una muñeca
by pixi-ice
Summary: Zetsu esta teniendo problemas para dormir y la culpa no es de tener a un Uchiha salido a su lado, sino de una especie de muñeco poseido  que le empujara a los brazos del otro. Madazetsu MadaraxZetsu yaoi


**Deicado a:**

_**Itadei_SasuNaru fan**_ te prometí que te dedicaría un fic y un fic te voy a dedicar! xD Porque me caes genial! Y te gusta el madazetsu y siempre me comentas! :D

**Dormir con Madara… y su muñeca.**

_Zetsu POV_

Y pensar que hace unos meses yo dormía tranquilo en mi cuarto, con la única compañía de mis diferentes personalidades, y ahora ni si quiera duermo.

Todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando se me ocurrió la genial idea de confesarle a Madara mis sentimientos, en vez de callarme como me indicó la más oscura de mis mitades. Sabía que Madara no me iba a corresponder, era obvio ¿no? Soy de dos colores y tengo el pelo verde, en verdad, soy un monstruo en Akatsuki.

Bueno quizás me equivocaba. Madara avanzó hacia mí, intimidándome con esa mirada de superioridad. No dijo ni una sola palabra y yo estaba temblando de miedo sin saber a qué atenerme, lo último que me esperaba era que se quitara la máscara y me besara en medio de la sala de reuniones. Aun que claro, estábamos a solas.

Claro, y luego dijo que me quería y no pude evitar ponerme rojo, y entonces me dijo que "Estaba delicioso de ese color" y me puse más rojo.

No me preguntes como, acabe desnudo encima de la mesa y Madara haciéndome gemir su nombre.

Luego empezamos a estar cada vez más juntos, y las noches que me llevaba a su habitación… bueno dejémoslo así… la cosa es que luego no me dejaba marchar y me besaba diciéndome que por qué no pasaba ahí la noche, pero al final se volvieron semanas y meses.

Entonces acabé mudándome a su cuarto y entonces fue cuando no volví a dormir. No es que no durmiera porque tenía las manos de Madara acariciando mi cuerpo en todo momento y diciendo "Zetsu-chan sabes tan bien… tu interior es tan cálido… m… déjame entrar dentro de ti" y créeme, ese es motivo suficiente para no dormir, pero la verdadera razón de mi falta de sueño era cierta muñeca de aspecto diabólico que tenía Madara.

"Fue un regalo de mi hermano, dijo que me daría suerte"

Lejos de preguntarme desde cuando los chicos se regalaban muñecas entre ellos, me centré en el hecho de que Madara realmente le guardaba cariño, y no me podría deshacer de ella.

Pero es que esa maldita muñeca daba mucho miedo. Ya sé, ya sé, que es imposible que los muñecos poseídos existan pero este daba más miedo que Madara cuando se enfada, y créeme cuando te digo que eso da miedo, menos mal nunca se enfada conmigo.

La cosa es que cuando la ultima vela que ilumina la habitación se apaga y Madara me abraza trato de darle la espalda pero no puedo parar de pensar que me atacará por la espalda así que me doy la vuelta y acabo mirándola fijamente, por si acaso.

¡Por favor necesito dormir! ¡No puedo dormir con una muñeca demoniaca y un Uchiha que me acosa sexualmente!

_Madara POV_

No puedo dormid por las noches. Cuando llego a mi cuarto cansado, mi cuerpo empieza a moverse por sí mismo al ver a Zetsu-chan en la cama y su delicioso cuello, piernas, trasero…

Todo empezó cuando estaba en la sala de reuniones y entró Zetsu un tanto cohibido, se me hizo raro puesto que yo no le había llamado y nadie suele molestarme sin cita previa, tampoco tengo una agenda tan ocupada la verdad, pero la cosa es que me alegré de ver a Zetsu ahí.

Bueno tampoco pensaba hacer nada con él. Ya hacía tiempo había sumido que solo en mis más lucidos y eróticos sueños, le tumbaría sobre la mesa de piedra y le haría mío mientras le besaba.

Seguro que sus labios saben bien… y su piel… ¡Bien, para con eso ahora mismo!

Como iba diciendo antes de distraerme, de repente la persona a la que quiero entra y me dice que está enamorado de mí. Al principio no sabía qué hacer pero luego me lancé a besarle. ¡Qué más daba que viera mi verdadero rostro!

Pero me hice prometer a mi mismo que pararía ahí antes de llegar más lejos y de aprovecharme de la tan esperada confesión. Claro, antes debería contestar.

"Te quiero, monada" le dije.

Entonces Zetsu se puso rojo y no pude evitar sentir como me moría de ganas por besarle de nuevo. Le dije lo bien que se veía de ese color y le bese de nuevo, y entonces se puso más rojo, esa piel tan blanca, suave, y susceptible a ser marcada.

Al final acabamos siendo parejas, como no, no le iba a dejar salir de ahí sin antes aclarar nuestra situación, que él fuera mío y solo mío vamos.

Empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y los días que le llevaba a mi habitación por la noche de nuevo me dejaba llevar por su cuerpo que me tentaba.

Al final acabó mudándose a mi habitación y eso me alegró bastante.

Pero desde entonces no puedo dormir. Zetsu—chan esta siempre tan… no tengo palabras, pero eso no es todo, si no tuviera suficiente con reprimirme es que cuando lo abrazo siempre se revuelve.

_Normal POV_

Zetsu estaba tumbado en la cama de Madara, la muñeca de cabellos pelirrojos esta vez, estaba en una estantería encima de la cama.

Madara, por fin se había conseguido dormir y Zetsu también. Hasta que en medio de la noche el de pelo verde se revolvió en los brazos del Uchiha, al sentir un golpe en su abdomen. El bicolor abrió los ojos encontrándose con la muñeca sentada sobre él mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos rojos. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Probablemente calló de la estantería que había sobre la cama.

Zetsu sintió sudor frio en su espalda y quedó paralizado por el miedo. "es solo una muñeca" se tranquilizo tirándola al suelo.

Pero la muñeca diabólica calló, esta vez de pie mirándole fijamente, con una extraña sonrisa.

Zetsu tragó saliva y pegó su cuerpo más al de Madara.

—m…—dijo el Uchiha despertándose mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Zetsu se ajustaba al suyo—¿qué haces a estas horas?—preguntó medio dormido.

—na… **nada…**—mintió el de pelo verde y trató de pegarse más a Madara.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó Madara al ver como el trasero del bicolor hacía presión contra su entrepierna.

—s… si **pervertido.**

Madara rió por lo bajo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este.

— ¿qué te pasa? Dime…—dijo Madara en su oído.

Zetsu no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al sentir el aliento de su jefe chocar contra su oído.

—Qui… quita** viejo**…—dijo tratando de apartarlo.

—Eras tú el que te pegabas a mí… y ya te he dicho que no soy viejo…—se quejó Madara.

Zetsu de nuevo quedó hipnotizado por la horripilante mirada de la muñeca, y se acercó a Madara.

—ve… verás… tu muñeca… es diabólica…—dijo avergonzado Zetsu.

Madara le miró confuso un momento antes de comenzar a reír, el bicolor por su parte le miraba molesto.

—Om….—dijo acercando más a Zetsu—así que mi Zetsu—chan tiene miedo a una muñequita…

Zetsu se puso rojo, era demasiado tarde para negarlo.

—¿por qué no te pegas a mi? Yo te quiero mucho, yo te protegeré…—dijo Madara en tono seductor.

Zetsu gimió al sentir como sus glúteos eran presionados contra la creciente erección de Madara y este pasaba su mano por su entre pierna, por encima de la tela del pantalón.

—Madara… m… por favor…—dijo Zetsu mientras se dejaba besar por Madara (casi pongo por la muñeca XD)

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder ante las caricias provocadores besos de Madara vio a la muñeca mirándoles con esa sonrisa. ¡Encima de diabólica pervertida!

Zetsu apartó inmediatamente a Madara.

—¿qué pasa?

—la muñeca nos mira.

Madara murmuró un par de insultos para el poseído objeto de levantó de la cama y dejó la muñeca fuera de la habitación.

Cuando entró se tumbó encima de Zetsu que ya tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—m… Madara estoy cansado…—dijo Zetsu.

—pero ahora yo no me puedo dormir…—dijo Madara.

Zetsu solo murmuró algo dormido y el Uchiha maldijo la supuesta suerte que le traería la muñeca, y se levantó de cama.

—¿A dónde vas Madara—sama?—preguntó Zetsu.

—Al baño. Será mejor que no sepas a que…—dijo Madara abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Zetsu se puso rojos.

—a por cierto… tengo 2 bonitas faldas en mi armario, las dos de tu talla una es blanca y otra negra, y tú te puedes dividir en dos, ya sabes cuál es tu castigo—dijo marchándose.

—¡¿Qué?—exclamó Zetsu, pero era demasiado tarde porque el Uchiha había desaparecido.

Definitivamente esta noche, al final, tampoco iba a dormir. ¡Maldito Madara—sama, viejo pervertido, menopáusico (los hombres no son menopáusicos XD)! ¡¿Por qué no podía ser como el resto de viejos y tener problemas con su libido?

Entonces la puerta de abrió desvelando a un sonriente Uchiha y sorprendiendo a Zetsu.

—Se me olvido decirte buenas noches… te quiero…—dijo marchándose.

El de pelo verde se puso realmente rojo. Quién sabe, quizás no estaba tan mal su novio. Aparte era uno de los ninjas más poderosos que había y siempre cuidaba de él. ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no quita que sea un pervertido!

Y de esa es la historia de porque Zetsu se volvió adicto a las pastillas para dormid, ¡Ui!… creo que eso era otro fic… bueno da igual.

**FIN:D**


End file.
